What Would You Do?
by WhiteWolfCub
Summary: What would you do with the Death Note, if you had it?" Rem asked. L stared for a long moment. He didn’t know, but he had an idea.


Author: WhiteWolfCub

**Author: **WhiteWolfCub  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Category: **Death Note  
**Warnings: **Yaoi, swearing and evil L (because I have to love it), and AU  
**Summary: **"What would you do with the Death Note, if you had it?" Rem asked. L stared for a long moment. He didn't know, but he had a feeling.

**Disclaimer: **If you can honestly look in the Death Note series and say, "holy crap L and Raito are having sex and L is calling Soichiro father!" then yes, I do own it. However, since that is only my sick fantasies, I do not own it.

**Notes: **A one shot with L being a bastard again, but this time his progression is very simple and very straight forward in a short one shot. Hope you enjoy it, because I seriously have a thing for evil L. It really is funny though, because Raito is my favorite character in the whole series, yet I like to write L more. Weird eh?

Gaspeth! On with the one shot!

--One Shot--

Part IV

The gun was pointed straight at his head, safety clicked off and a pale white finger holding the trigger. Raito blinked, trying to control his breathing and heart rate, swallowing once, twice, and three times in order to calm down. His hands gripped the Death Note tightly behind his back, the only thing grounding him at the moment.

It passed when the barrel of the gun pressed further into his forehead.

Raito had never been more afraid of L than he ever had since meeting him.

"Raito-kun, please," the detective said, not sounding as if he were begging at all, simply a statement.

Raito shook his head softly, meekly in the face of the cold metal. It reminded him of the mock execution, the pure fear that coursed through him when he thought he was going to _die. _An awful feeling, a feeling he was still trying to move beyond, and here he was again on the opposing side of that god awful weapon.

Ryuk chuckled from behind him.

The metal dug a bit deeper.

"Raito-kun, if you do not give me that note, I will kill you," L stated. It was a cold tone, one that was used on Raito when the detective was in a sour mood. He probably was, but that was no consolation to the young man in any way.

The thunder cracked loudly from outdoors, the rain creating soft pitter patter sounds against the many windows.

"What would you do with it?" Raito whispered, damning himself inwardly at his cowardice voice. Even that was half assed, knowing that the only thing running through his head now was _I don't want to die! _over and over again.

His eyes squeezed shut.

And suddenly the gun was replaced with a soft touch, fingers putting minimal pressure on his eyelids, as if begging him to open them again.

He refused the man before him once more.

"Give me the note Raito-kun," L said again. The fingers pressed a bit deeper.

"What would you do with it L? You have no intention of handing it over to the authorities do you? You don't even want to destroy it! You want it for yourself!" Raito wrenched his head back, feeling the bite of the fingernails dragging painfully across his face.

"What would you do with me L?"

There was no noise made by the two humans. L looked at the boy on his knees at his feet, body shaking with fear or anger the detective was no longer certain. He knew for a fact however that he wanted that Death Note. Kneeling down in a position that was unlike his usual one, L wiped the blood from the young man's face, wiping it on the floor soon after.

"Give up your ownership and I won't completely destroy you Raito-kun," he said after a moment. There was no movement, even Raito's frantic breaths had seized painfully within his chest.

This man…this detective who claimed to be the best…

…he wanted to be Kira.

"What would you do with it?" Because no matter how many times he had asked, L never answered him. Instead, the gun was back at his forehead, digging into one of his many scratch marks.

Blood dribbled down to his chin, dripping onto the floor.

Raito's eyes narrowed, red flashing behind the light chocolate. L stared at him in fascination.

"I won't kill you Raito-kun, I could never kill you," the man said.

Raito shook his head once more.

"Liar."

A shot rang through the fourteenth floor, the blood still dribbling down a prone face. It was the only thing in the room left mobile.

--OOO--

Part I

The soft breathing only sleeping person could make reached L's delicate ears. The detective shifted uncomfortably under the covers, whining and throwing a tantrum in his mind at the situation. This was the first night he and Raito-kun were to be sharing a bed, hand cuffed together no less. L blew a puff of air at his hair, watching in boredom as it didn't even move the chunk of black.

Head turned almost mechanically towards the other figure in bed, noticing for once how close the two of them were.

L reached foreword, brushing strands of hair away from the youth's eyes when he suddenly stopped. His calculating mind suddenly geared up, an idea forming in the man's head. Perhaps if isolation would not get the boy to speak to his crimes then maybe passion could. The idea was so sudden that it took L off guard for a moment, before sitting up and leaning over, checking the boy's eyes carefully.

They showed signs that he was at least in his first REM cycle. L reached toward the youth again, this time a separate purpose in mind. No one had to know anyway, and Watari would have enough sense to look away if he were to actually glimpse this. This was where he hesitated.

It was true that he used any means necessary to get a criminal to confess (torture, interrogations, threatening) but this would be the first time he could be so personal with it. Regardless, he was always willing to try out new methods, and if this one happened to work better than isolation then by everything holy L would follow through. With that thought in mind he leaned closer, placing his lips over the other's in an awkward attempt at a kiss.

_Perhaps I should actually study what I'm doing before acting out _he thought sullenly, realizing for the first time since justifying his actions that he didn't quite understand what to do.

He was virgin, sure, but that didn't mean he had to suck in bed.

"No double meaning intended," L muttered softly. Raito simply turned away from him in response.

"That was cold Raito-kun, especially when I was just starting to get personal with you too," he said, rolling the boy back over. "Think of it this way then. If I mess this up and the desires end up grasping at me instead, you'll have found out my name."

Raito mumbled something unintelligible, moving closer to the older man unconsciously. L stared blankly.

"Well then, I take this as consent, and anything you say can and will be used against you with video footage," L said, lifting his arms as the youth wrapped his own appendages around him like a blanket, hugging tightly.

"How affectionate Raito-kun, no wonder the ladies love you," L said.

Raito didn't respond.

"I agree."

Prying the young man off of him in a smooth motion, L retrieved his laptop from the bedside table, clicking the power and booting it up. L looked to the boy next to him, hoping silently that the sudden light wouldn't wake him up, and sighed contentedly when he didn't.

L occupied himself, not noticing as the hours flew by without his knowledge. It was interesting, really it was, this gay porn that one could so easily find on the internet. The detective mumbled to himself as he filed away the different techniques and closed the system, settling down once more into the covers.

"You are lucky Raito-kun, lucky that I am now in need of a short rest to process the information I have just received. I believe there is a twenty two percent chance of myself molesting you in my sleep however, so watch out for that," he said. Raito muttered once more, drawing himself closer unconsciously.

L nodded at the action. "Then I am not at fault for whatever would happen."

He didn't dream, he never did, or more accurately, he never remembered them. Sitting up in bed he shuffled over to the dresser, grabbing a white shirt and blue jeans, unlocking the chain and heading for the restroom. Stripping and stepping into the shower, L moved through the separate actions for cleaning oneself and stepped out again. Checking the time posted on the wall he read that he had only slept for four hours.

Stepping out of the room, L cocked his head to the side, a goofy smile on his face.

"Well Raito-kun, my twenty two percent was correct after all," he said, pulling the covers over the half naked boy. "Unless I can't remember you actually going to bed without a shirt that is."

--OOO--

Part II

L tapped his foot against the floor, pacing continuously in front of the white Shinigami, occasionally throwing it glances. He stopped after a while, catching the creature's attention when he did, its bulb like eyes settling on his still figure. L held the Death Note up in front of him, dangling it precariously between thumb and forefinger.

"I want you to tell me why you dropped this in the human world," he said.

The creature simply stared.

"Shinigami-san, if you do not tell me, then I will be forced to test this thing out on my own, and draw my own answers from it," he said. The detective was quite aware that his statement didn't really make sense in comparison to his statement before, but this was a good time to test this thing's patience and intelligence.

Her intelligence was mild but apparently she had no patience.

"I was bored."

_Liar, _a soft whisper echoed through his mind, and he nodded as if accepting her answer. He would delve into it later.

"Did Amane Misa ever use this? Or perhaps Yagami Raito?" He asked. The creature simple stared at him again.

"Not that I know of…no," the Shinigami answered at last.

There was silence again, the task force members having gone home a while ago and Raito asleep upstairs. L liked to think the boy simply stayed for the fact that their relationship was something to be treasured, but L knew that the boy was just being cautious.

He almost wished his innocent Raito were back.

"I see, thank you Shinigami," L said.

"It's Rem," the creature stated bluntly, as if that piece of information weren't really all that important. L nodded.

"Thank you Rem, and remember that you can tell me anything," he said.

There was a slight hesitation.

L perked up.

The Shinigami turned to look at him fully.

"Know that I will kill you human, but I shall tell you something that I know of," she said darkly. L cocked his head curiously, moving over to the sofa in the room and perching onto it. Rem hesitated again, but only for a moment. A moment caught all too easily by L.

"Before I tell you what I know of, I want you to answer a question of my own," she said. L nodded in consent.

"What would you do with a Death Note, if you had the opportunity to use it?" She asked.

L had the answer ready on his tongue, his mind automatically geared to say what he should have said. However, he hesitated, mouth opening and then closing once more. They sat in silence that stretched on for a long time, Rem seemingly finding that patience she did not exert earlier, and L fumbling for an answer for the first time in a long time.

"I would destroy it," L said with conviction.

_Liar!_

Rem simply stared at him a moment longer, but seemed to dismiss him completely. She only glanced back at him as she faded through the doorway to the kitchen to do god knows what. Rem paused for only a moment once more, L catching that one again.

"When you know the answer, then I shall tell you what I know," she said, disappearing through the doorway.

L sat in complete silence, contemplating only one answer.

_I would destroy it of course! _

_LIAR!_

L jumped up from the sofa, making his way back to the shared bedroom.

--OOO--

Part III

The rain was cold and icy against his drenched clothing, the water seeping easily onto his flesh now that he had been out there for a long time. The bells were so loud, he could almost imagine the procession of mourners, family and friends gathered around the lost victim of mortality.

He didn't want to die either, but it seemed he wouldn't have a chance to cheat death again. Raito had beaten him, simple as that.

"_What would you do with the Death Note, if you had the opportunity to use it?"_

Rem's words echoed loudly in his head, drowning out the sound of bells for a moment as the thought passed by. They had met every night since she asked that question, and every night she would ask it again. He would prepare himself during the day for that question, discarding theories and answers as soon as he developed them.

He bowed his head lightly.

It was an insult to the Wammy House if he actually used that killer notebook. Or would they perhaps praise him? L nodded to himself.

Yes, he would praise him. He would give praise because the cause of his using it would be effective. Kira's theory worked in theory, and L clenched his fists. He had viewed the statistics many times before during the investigation, looking on as the rates of criminals dropped dramatically throughout all of the countries.

He let his hair cover his eyes.

A sudden noise caught his attention though, and he looked curiously to see Raito calling to him. Standing still he watched as the boy repeated his action, but only smiled, lifting his hand up to cup his ear. He was the youth shake his head, a frown on his face, arm brought up as a poor attempt to shield himself from the rain.

"What are you doing up here Ryuzaki?" Raito asked. L knew the boy wasn't concerned; the young man wasn't even trying to fake the tone.

"I hear the bells," he said softly.

Looking back over at Raito, he almost jumped at the sight of Rem under the cover of metal, her eyes gazing at him. There was no emotion, or at least not any that L could see, but he continued to stare.

It was a sudden thought much like the one he had the first night with Raito, the thought that swept his mind of everything else and planted its seeds. He was barely listening to the boy as he lied about lying (which was amusing to him, L had to admit). He stared long and hard at the Shinigami, and soon at the vacant place where she had once stood but disappeared from.

"I thought you'd say that," he muttered softly.

Raito said nothing, blinking at the sudden softness in tone, but never the less perked up when L finally suggested that they head inside.

--OOO--

Part V

"Too bad you pulled that trigger before he could give up ownership," Ryuk chuckled, standing behind the seated detective. L nodded.

"A coma," he said softly, regrettably.

There was another moment of silence, the machines continuously beeping next to the youth's prone figure.

"Hyuk, hyuk it's been a while since you first shot him, aren't you going to pull the plug on him? I'm pretty sure that's a practice you humans like to do," Ryuk said.

"Than he will simply have to suffer in this state," L stated stubbornly. "I will not let him go until I deem it necessary."

There was silence again.

L was getting used to it after two years of waiting for the young man to awaken.

"What would you use the Death Note for anyway?" Ryuk asked.

L smiled slightly. It had been a very long time since he had last heard that question.

"I would use it to create a justice more powerful than Kira's," he responded.

The beeping of a heart monitor was his only response.

--**END--**

End Notes: Well, there isn't much room for development in a one shot, especially one that you thought up for just a second and then started writing on a whim. I actually feel very depressed because in the story Successor, chapter two sort of determines where the plot is going to go. Unfortunately, I'm still trying to sort it all out, because I have different takes that could work.

Anyway, I know that the parts are out of order there at the end, but that's the purpose. I'm trying to practice that whole out of sequence technique. It is more difficult than I at first thought. Chapter two of Successor will also be in this format, just a heads up for you guys.

This isn't fully read over! Any mistakes you see will be corrected when I find the time to do so!


End file.
